jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoga Hibiki (Continuum-73542196)
Ryoga Hibiki is the father of Yui Hibiki Appearance Ryoga stands out in the crowd due to his regularly rough appearance. His usual outfit consists of his trademark yellow and black speckled bandana (and an unknown number underneath the visible one) around his head, a yellow jumper, black trousers with yellow leg bands around the ankes and a black sash-like belt. He is sometimes shown wearing a blue T-shirt instead of his jumper. His hair, particularly the front fringe, is quite long, obscuring his bandana at the front. He also quite often carries around a black backpack and a red bamboo umbrella either tucked into straps on top of his backpack or in his hand. History Ryoga is introduced in chapter 10 of the manga, titled "The Hunter" and in episode 7 of the anime entitled "Enter Ryoga, The Eternal Lost Boy", in which he casually stops a giant boar from attacking rural villagers. He politely asked for directions to Furinkan High School, but overshot the distance by 500 kilometres south, and again shortly thereafter by 500 kilometres north. A week later, he finally managed to reach his destination and promptly attacked Ranma. The latter had to think hard to remember him, but was glad to see him when he remembered Ryoga as a friend from his old boys' school (Junior High School in the anime, High School in the manga). At first, it seemed like he simply has a grudge because the latter "ran away" from their scheduled fight, at a vacant lot located 500 yards from his own house. His bad sense of direction forced him to wander all over Japan for four days looking for his destination, while Ranma only waited three days before leaving with his father for their training trip to China. Ranma recalls the motivation as consistently beating Ryoga to the last bread at lunchtime, slowly building up the latter's resentment towards him. Ryoga ends up a week late travelling to their next duel. During their confrontation, he discovers Ranma's curse, and the latter accidentally cuts off part of Akane's hair, by kicking away Ryoga's belt-slash, leading both boys to profusely apologise. After another fight takes place in a rainstorm, female Ranma finds out that Ryoga tracked her to China, and concludes that the reason for his anger lies in being cursed by the springs of Jusenkyo. Ranma finds a dog on the scene which she assumes to be Ryoga and allows it into the house, while Akane finds a suspicious small black piglet in her room and tends to it. Akane tells Ranma to bathe the pig, but when he puts it the hot bath Ryoga appears. Female Ranma almost manages to convince him that he should be mad at the girl who pushed him into the spring, leading him to almost be cooked and eaten, but it turns out to have been herself, during a chase after Genma-panda, aggravating Ryoga more then ever. Akane decides to adopt the pig, naming him P-chan[1] ("cute pig"; the "P" is actually derived from the English word "pig"), completely unaware of his dual identity and that he has become utterly enamoured with her. Afterwards, Ryoga frequently finds himself back in Furinkan, whether to challenge Ranma, search for a cure for his Jusenkyo curse, bring pastries and gifts to Akane as awkward shows of affection, or simply become entangled in the schemes and chaos that seem to follow his rival. His antagonism towards Ranma gradually lessens with time. It starts out as a fierce rivalry, then shifts back and forth between tense competition, uneasy alliances or non-serious conflicts and, after a brief lapse, progresses to friendly enough terms to repeatedly risk his life to help Ranma. However, they remain highly competitive. Ranma himself considers Ryoga as "generally a friend"[2] and as his only true rival/equal.[3] Ryoga has collaborated with Mousse on a few sparse occasions, to get a cure for themselves during the Musk arc, and considered competing together during an onsen race. He and Kuno also made two very brief team-ups against Ranma, once accidentaly when independently simultaneously entering after seeing a photograph where he kissed Akane, and for a minute during a 3-way food fight. In the anime continuity, they both attacked Ranma in the episode "Ukyo's Skirt! The Great Girly-Girl Gambit!". They also allied in the episode "Pick-a-Peck o' Happosai" and to stop Ranma and Akane from getting together in the episode "Let's Go to the Mushroom Temple". They also both beat up Ranma in the OVA "Curse of the Contrary Jewel". Regardless, Ryoga is not remotely friends with either in the manga storyline, and is on better terms with Ranma in both continuities. At some point Ryoga met and married Rei Hino. During this time he met the Galexy Police Agent P who informed him the pig that drowned at Jusenkyo was his cousin. Agent P taught Ryoga how to cominicate with his pig form though even after all these years, he still hasn’t mastered the ability to speak normally using a pig's vocal apparatus. Profile Yui considers her father to be a man without peer, rugged, honest and honorable to such a degree that no other boy could hope to match him as either a warrior or a husband. Her mother never stops singing his praises (though not to his face, as she is often cross and angry about something) whenever asked about what it is like to be married to a Hibiki. And while no one could accuse Ryoga of being the brightest egg in the crate, you could always count on him to stand with you when you need a shoulder to lean on. She considers her father the kind of man any girl would be proud of having, even if he wasn't filthy rich and successful, at least he was home much of the time and would spend hours on end playing with his children. The fact that her father had made some money in his time writing Poetry and having it published as a best seller was reason enough to be proud...that and the fact that he was a co-song writer for many of her mother's best hits. Though her mother had retired from her too-brief stint as a Pop Idol and Actress to assume her duties in running her family's shrine, the both of them had gained enough notoriety in their time that Yui felt like a minor celebrity among her peers. In truth her family was a source of great pride for her, and the last thing which she wanted to do was to bring shame and dishonor on them in any way. Though sometimes she considers him almost as bad her uncle Tendo. Category:Continuum-73542196